facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Contributions to the Cosmic Defence Coalition Protection Force
Below is the current contributiatons to the Cosmic Defence Coalition's Protection Force sent to the NCR for it's current Peacekeeping operation. 'Contributing CDC Member States' 'Azerothian Union:' 'New Empire of Japan:' Imperial Japanese Army 5th Army Ichiki Detachment: 450 Commissioned officers 10,000 IJA infantries 300 Commissars 300 Ministorum Priests 60 Techpriest Enginseers 300 Chimera APCs 200 Hellhound Flamethrower Tanks 150 Leman Russ Battle Tanks 300 Armoured Sentinels 80 Basilisk Artilleries 100 Valkyrie Dropship 30 Marauder Bomber 300 Medical personnels Total personnel of Ground forces: 15,580 'Neroth Sig Centrian:' 'Paradox and Lords : ' special Brigade 4,600 total personal 12 Rexspray 15 XY Gunship 30 Vale tanks 90 Stanton HAPC 50 Road runners 90 Light APC 3 Fort tank XXT tanks 10 30 heavy artillery bx-500 90 Sentinels 3 titans 'Tarakia:' *20,000 total personal. *13-15,000 Tarakian Personal *10,000 PAMA Personal *7,600 Total combat personal from the Democratic Repubic *6,100 Guard and Reserve Personal regulated to the roles of Security and Support *270 M1A4 Abrams Main Battle Tanks *25 M1A3 Abrams Air-Ground Defense Systems *40 M1A3 Abrams Ground Defense Systems (AGDS for Direct Fire Role) *30 M15A3 Jaguar Light Tanks *120 M2A4 Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicles *30 M2A4 Bradley Sledgehammer *25 M109A9 Scorpion Self Propelled Artillery *10 M8 Bradley AMOS (Advanced Mortar System) *55 M5 Bradley Armored Personal Carriers, broken down into 3 more variants *80 Guardian Transport Fighting Vehicles, broken down into at least 3 variants *Associated Support vehicles from HEMTTS to FMTVs, Humvees and MRAPs, this also includes Dedicated Variants of the Abrams from Bridge Layer to Mine Clearance and Assault Breacher Vehicle as well as Combat Engineering Vehicle *45 AH-64E Apache Guardian Attack Helicopters *60 AH-6M Rouge Multimission Light Attack Helicopter *120 UH-60 Blackhawk Utility Helicopters; broken down into variants *15 HV-220C Nightingale CASVAC Multimission Quad Tiltrotor *15 HV-22E Nightingale MEDVAC Multmission Tiltrotor *5-10 AC-130J Ghostrider II Gunship *6,000 PAMA Personal to be in support positions *4,000 PAMA Personal to be in combat positions and on patrol with Tarakian Forces *50 Panzerkampfwagen Leopard 2A8+ Main Battle Tanks *30 Panzerkampfwagen Leopard 2A7E Main Battle Tanks (Espanian Army) *15 Flakpanzer Gepard 2A2 Self Propelled Anti-Aircraft Guns *15 Panzerhaubitze 2020 Self Propelled Artillery *10 Panzerhaubitze 2020E Self Propelled Artillery *50 Shutzenpanzer Puma 1A4 Infantry Fighting Vehicles *38 Shutzenpanzer Marder 1A5A1 Infantry Fighting Vehicles *10 Shutzenpanzer Marder 2A1 Light Tanks *50 M116A3G Armored Personal Carriers *Associated Support vehicles *Democratic Republic Navy 8th Fleet *40-50 F/A-18E/F Advanced Super Hornets *15 E/A-18G Super Growlers *5 E/A-18H Howler AWACS *20 SH-70 Oceanhawk Helicopters 'Equestria:' 'Oriental League of Nations:' 'Eurpean Consortium:' 'Czech Republic:' 2,800 Combat Personnel 950 Support personnel 10 T-72M4CA MBT 20 T-72M1 MBT 45 BVP-2 IFV 5 BVP-1 IFV 2 BPzV ARV 7 OT-90 APCs 5 OT-64 APC 20 Pandur II IFV/APC 19 Dingo 2 IMV 20 IVECO LMV IMV 25 Land Rover Defender 50 Tatra T815 25 M1982 PRAM-L 120mm Towed Mortar 4 SPM-85 PRAM-S 1220mm Self-propelled Mortar Air support: 5 Aero L-39 Albatros Trainer aircraft (Converted into COIN aircraft) 15 Aero L-159 Alca Light attack aircraft 3 Saab JAS 39 Gripen Multirole fighter 2 EADS CASA C-295M Tarnsport aircraft 2 Let L-410UVP-E Turbolet light transport 1 Sojka III Unmanned aerial vehicle 15 Mil Mi-35 Attack helicopter 20 Mi-8/Mi17 Transport helicopters 5 PZL W3A Sokół Utility helicopter 'Hungary:' 2,300 combat personnel 780 support personnel 20 T-72 MBT 35 BTR-80A APC 50 BMP-1 IFV 10 Cougar H MRAP 20 Maxx Pro MRAP 25 BRDM-2 Armoured Scout Car 30 M1151 HMMWV 20 82mm Motar 5 BM-21 Grad 2 M1955 152 mm howitzer 5 SA-6 Gaskin 80 Toyota Land Cruiser armored car 45 Mercedes-Benz Unimog air support: 6 SAAB JAS 39c Gripen fighter 1 C-17A globemaster III NATO stategic transport 2 Antonov An-26 tactical transport 6 Elbit Skylark UAV 3 Mil Mi-8 transport helicopter 4 Mil Mi-17 transport helicopter 'Iceland:' 305 combat personnel 540 support personnel 10 V-100 Light armored vehicle 5 M15A2L Light tank 3 XM15 Light engineering vehicle 1 XM15 LAVBL 5 Nissan Patrol 20 M1114 Hunvee Icelandic Coast Guard Ships: (Based in Hoofington) 1 UT 512L Type Offshore patrol vessel 1 Ægir-class Offshore Patrol Vessel Icealndic Coast Guard Aviation: ' 2 Eurocopter AS 332L1 Super Puma 1 Bombardier DHC-8-Q314 'Moldova: 560 combat personnel 345 Support personnel 5 BMD-1 IFV 10 BTR-80 APC 6 BRDM-2 ATGM launcher vehicle 11 M1955 Towed howitzer 5 120 mm 2S9 Nona Self-propelled artillery 10 220 mm 9P140 Multiple rocket launcher system 15 T-12 anti-tank gun 20 23 ZU-23-2 anti-aircraft gun 5 57mm S-60 Anti-aircaft gun 3 S-75 Dvina surface to air missile system air support: 3 MIG-29 Multirole fighters 1 AN-12 military transport aircraft 1 AN-26 military transport aircraft 4 Mi-8MTV-1 transport helicopter 'Romania' 5,000 combat personnel 2,356 support personnel 35 TR-85 MBT 10-85M1 MBT 5 TR-580 MBT 20 t-55/AM2 MBT 10 T-72 MBT 12 MLI-84 IFV 20 TAB-71 APC 45 TAB-71 APC 60 TABC-79 APC 5 Mowag Piranha APC 20 Humvee M1114 5 Cougar Mine Resistant Ambush Protected Vehicle 10 Panhard PVP 5 DMT-85M1 Armoured engineer vehicle 2 BPZ-2 Armoured recovery vehicle 10 PMA Armoured vehicle-launched bridge 27 Rocar Light transport vehicle 10 DAC truck 4 MLc 300 Ferryboat (For engineers) 56 M 1982 120 mm towed motar 30 M81 152 mm howitzer 10 LAROM MRLS 25 APR 40 MRLS 15 M 1977 100mm Anti-tank towed gun 5 BRDM-2 9P148 "konkurs" ATGM launcher vehicle 3 SU-100 Tank destroyer 15 M 1980/88 2×30mm anti-aircraft gun 5 Gepard Self-propelled anti-aircraft gun 2 CA-95 surface-to-air missile system Air support: 5 IAR 99 Şoim trainer aircraft (Converted into COIN aircraft) 6 IAR 99C Şoim trainer aircraft (Converted into COIN aircraft) 2 General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter aircraft 12 MiG-21 LanceR A Ground attack 3 C-27J Spartan Transport Aircraft C-130 Herules transport aircraft 11 IAR 330 SOCAT Puma Attack Helicopter 17 IAR 330 Puma Utility Helicopter Naval Support: (Based in Hoofington 1 Type 22 Frigate 1 Tetal-I Corvette 2 Tetal-II Corvette 1 Zborul Missile corvette 2 Epitrop torpedo boat 2 Musca minesweeper 1 Cosar Minelayer 'Slovakia:' 2,300 combat personnel 1,400 support personnel 5 T-72M1 2 T-72M2 Moderna 9 BVP-2 IFV 15 BVP-1 IFV 20 BPsV Reconnaissance vehicle 12 Aligator 4X4 Armoured Light off road vehicle 30 Tetrapan 6X6 Armoured offroad vehicle 1 International MaxxPro MRAP 10 Ivenco LMV IMV 5 DRDM APC 3 D-30 122 mm Howitzer 5 RM-70 multiple rocket launcher 45 Land Rover Defender 110 SW 50 UAZ-469 10 Tatra 815 1 SA-18 Grouse Air Support: 3 Aero L-39ZAM Albatros Light attack trainer (Converted into COIN aircraft) 2 Aero L-39ZCM Albatros Light attack trainer (Converted into COIN aircraft) 6 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-29 Fulcrum multirole fighter 1 Antonov An-26 Curl transport 2 Let L-410 UVP-E20 Turbolet transport 1 Let L-410 FG Turbolet transport 5 Elbit Skylark UAV 3 Mil Mi-17M Hip Transport 2 Mil Mi-17 LZPS Hip Transport 'African Conglomerate:' 'Oceanic Federation:' 'Australia:' 'New Zealand:' 'Contributing Non-CDC states' 'Octarian Federation:' 470 Security Officers 20 X1 Light Reconnaissance Jeeps 26 Skoda Octavias 12 Linda-1 VTOLs 3 HL1 Magpies 'Holy Trek:' 'Finnish Bothnian Gulf States:' 200 Medical personnel 'Levant Arab Republic:' 200 Medical personnel Category:Cosmic Defence Coalition